His Touch
by McKeeks
Summary: When Emmett Cullen pushes his feelings away from his love... how long will it take for her to realise, that her happy ending, may not be so 'happy'. Kai/Emmett. Rated 'M' for future Lemons
1. His Touch

**YAY! FINALLY! I CAN GET MY STORY UP! I've waited like ages to put this up. I have too many dedications so I'll say some. Thank to Kelly for helping me with bits and bobs. Sheena for giving me support I needed with the story. And Amy, for giving me the strength to go on. I'll also dedicate this story to Courtney, as she is the reason I joined fanfiction. Without her, this story would be crap. Thanks Courtz 3**

* * *

His Touch

I stood in the shower, the consistant warmth of the water slowly dripping down my back. My arms where wrapped around me in a protective stance whilst I let my body slump against the cold granite of the wall, it sent a shivver up my back as I slid down to the bottom of the spacious shower.

"Kai?" I heard my brother Edward call, my lips stayed tightly shut and I closed my eyes trying to block out everything but the calm sound of my breath, "Do I really have to break down the door to get in and talk to you?" he sighed, my eyes shot open as my anger got the better of me, "Can't you just read my mind. You've done in many times before" I snapped back. The silence between us led me to believe that he had left, until he spoke again, "Alright Kai, what is it?" he asked sympathy covering his tone. I let my mind trail across the images of the way Emmett had pushed me away so angrily, the hurt I felt and the way I thought he _felt_ something for me.

The tears that were now pouring down my face matched the heat of the water that was pouring down my back moments before. Reaching up I switched off the shower and stepped out drying my face on the soft towel hanging on the wall, I took a deep breath and opened the door pushing past my angered brother. I didn't want to face him, nor did I want to face the rest of his family downstairs. "Wait." Edward demanded sternly, I had never seen him this controlling, not even with Bella, I continued walking towards my room as he grabbed my wrist, "I said wait, Kai" he whispered looking me straight in the eye. I took another calming breath and growled back to him, "**Let. Me. Go. Edward**", he held his grip on my hand and pulled me to my room,

"You _will_ stop this childish crush you have on Emmett, he is happily _married_ Kai! Jeez... when will you learn to stop acting like such a _slut_" he snarled at me. That was it, I suddenly saw red and brought my hand to meet his face with a satisfying _WHACK!_ He stumbled backwards hitting his back against the wall, I almost forgot about my strength at times. I turned on my heel and sauntered over to grab my dressing gown, "Get out" I demanded.

He looked up, shock glazing over his eyes, "Kai..." his voice softer now, I scowled furiously at him pointing to the door frusratedly. He shook his head and placed his hand on the door, he turned slightly – not facing me – and whispered softly, "Where is the little girl that used to need her big brother for guidance?", again he shook his head before leaving the room silently.

I slumped back down on the bed, my mind exhausted from all the thoughts it had been forced to hide from Edward, I looked over at the faded picture of our late family. Edward, looking as sharp as ever, our father well dressed and smart, then our mother... the one I gained everything from... her dark ringlets falling down from her flawless face, her eyes filled with delight at her happy family. Little did she know that her precious children would turn out to be monsters.

Bloodsucking, perfectly disguised, glorious, horrific monsters.

Then there was me, the small child with a glint of hope in her shining emerald eyes, her pinafore dress smoothed down and her curls pushed back out of her child-like face. I turned my head slowly to the nearby mirror and stared at the creature gazing back. _My reflection_. Her dark honey eyes, the soft black ringlets cascading down around my neck, my skin as white as snow.

_I was the perfect killer._

Just then, there was a small but loud enough knock on my door, my eyes quickly shot to see who would bother me after such a disastrous event with Edward. I stared again at large, muscle covered, dark haired, golden eyed, magnificent man, I had once called 'love'.

Emmett.

"May I come in" he asked shyly.


	2. The Confession

Hey guys! This is Chapter 2 of my EmmettxKai story! This one I'll dedicate to Serena coss she is awesome, Kelly coss she is my Vampy twin, Courtney coss she is the BEST Emmett and the BEST Bella around, Jamie coss she is ghey x3, and Caroline coss she is my best ever twilight companion (and also one of my best friends!) Love you guys, without you, I wouldn't have the motivation to write!3

* * *

The Confession

I felt as if my lips had been forced together, unwilling to let any words tumble from the pale pink curves, unwilling to let any emotion pass, unwilling to give any sign… I was crushed. I nodded. Nodding was good, a nod couldn't break of waiver like a voice could. He took one graceful step in, "Kai… I… I wanted to apologise … for the way I acted last night" he murmured in his velvet voice, his back to me. "Emmett…" I whispered, he turned to face me quickly, just as I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His beautiful, golden, pain glazed eyes, and instantly forgot what I was going to say. He moved slowly toward me, wary of my reaction.

I was stunned into silence, not only were my lips frozen, my **whole** body was locked into place and forced to be still. I opened my mouth to speak but was silenced by his lips crushing against mine. My arms reached out of their own accord and locked themselves in place around his neck as he pulled away from the kiss a low growl rumbling in his throat.

I pushed him away softly and stared into the dark honey pools of colour in his eyes, "Emmett… w-what are you _doing_?" I croaked. His eyes became darker still, as he went to connect our lips once more, but this time… _I_ pulled back. He stared at me, his eyes washing over in hurt, "Kai… isn't this what you _want_?" he purred, "_You_ Emmett. I wanted You!" I whispered staring down at the floor. He put one finger under my chin and lifted my face up to meet his scorching gaze.

I studied his face, his expression, any sign that he regretted this decision, his eyes were focused but not on me, and that's when it sunk in… he wasn't focusing on the situation… because he was too distracted trying to block out all his thoughts from Edward. He _didn't_ want this, he didn't want _me_. I shoved him away from me with all the force I had, my body screaming hurt vibes as I slammed the door of dressing room with such strength the handle fell off into my hand. I pressed my back against the door sliding down to the ground.

"Kai! Kai what's wrong? What it something I did?!" Emmett questioned loudly, the other side. I snarled through my teeth, the waves of angst and rejection washing over me for the third time in two days, "_Leave. Now_." I growled towards him, "I'm going nowhere" he murmured softly. I lost it then. Standing up and forcing the door open my eyes a sharp glare, "I will **NOT** be your little secret Emmett McCarty Cullen. You either chose _her_ or me. **NOT** both" I snarled again, looking up at his expression, only to receive a small smirk. A smirk! "I very much doubt the fact I could handle _two_ girls." he chuckled.

I didn't see the funny side and took a step toward him the glare still firmly in place, he didn't flinch. "Don't push me Emmett, you wouldn't like it if I ran to your girlfriend and told her exactly what you planned to do" I threatened. He smiled softly at me and breathed out a laugh, "Be my guest, you can add to the hurt she probably already feels after I broke up with her" he grinned.


	3. Realization

**HEY CHICAS! Okay so I'm sorry it's taken so long to upload this but I've been super busy, seeing it's so close to Crimbo/X-mas (whatever you want to call it xD). It seems that the longer I leave stories, the harder it gets to write more. I'm dedicating this one to Courtney, Chloe, Caramel, and Heather, as they have been cheering me up lately, and because of them, the next chapter will be happier. If I didn't have them, Kai would still be heartbroken and Emmett would be killed the mood I've been in these past few weeks. I'm also going to try and work on a new story with EmmettxNessie and another oneshot of something I'm sure. KEEP READING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! (Cept Keke... coss she's secretly Santa!)**

* * *

Realization

It didn't sink in, until I had replayed what he had said in my mind. I stood motionlessly on the spot and tried to think of something clever to say, something that would wipe that silly little smirk off his face, but I couldn't find anything, all that went through my spaced out mind was "_after I broke up with her_…" I looked down at the floor, a triumphant smile gracing my lips, my dead heart fluttered inside my chest, just like it had when I first realised I had fallen for him. Hard. "Kai? You're looking kinda' lifeless, I have to say" he chuckled, "That's an odd thing to say to a vampire" I shot back with the faint hint of the smile tugging at the edges of my lips again as he sniggered under his breath. I took the courage to look up at his expression and saw nothing but a child-like happiness in his golden eyes, he held out his arms as I danced over to him and curled my arms inwards at his chest. "_This_. This is what I want Kai." He murmured in his velvet voice. I mumbled some useless answer, I was too busy soaking up all the love I could get from this guy. This totally magnificent, heart throbbing, _soul_ shocking guy, that stood with his large arms wrapped around me so protectively. For the first time since I'd become this immortal beauty, I finally felt secure, and it was all because of _him_.

I could hear the soft whispers of the Cullen's downstairs, the soothing murmurs for Rosalie and the emotion that poured off of her. I looked up warily at Emmett, he seemed calm, his expression soft and unreadable, he chuckled and I snapped out my daze, "What?" I asked my face feeling as if it would lightly blush, "Do you realise how _gormless_ you look just now?" he laughed heartily as I lowered my gaze to the floor, "I was just listening… downstairs" I whispered. He nodded and stepped forward holding me to his chest. "**HOW COULD SHE DO THAT! EDWARD WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTROL HER**" I heard the bleached blonde wail, I shuddered and thought about grabbing all I could from my closet in a rush and leaving this god awful place for good.

I sighed against his chest and growled lowly, all sound had stopped and as I let my hair fall loosely over my eyes I concentrated harder to hear anything, but all stayed silent. It wasn't until Emmett wrapped his arms tighter and lifted me up with a chuckle that I heard the sound of the 3 cars drive off rapidly down the Cullen's drive. "They've gone to hunt I assume" his low voice murmured.

It wasn't the fact that they had left…. it was what would happen when they returned I was worried about….


End file.
